1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a limb movement function evaluating method and an implantation system thereof, particularly the method and the system thereof providing various limb movement paths and intensity in rehabilitation training and evaluating limb movement functions by analyses of mechanical impedances responding to limb movement driven by an electrical device at driving points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person whose limb or nervous system is impaired in an accident or a disease may suffer dyskinesia or fail to have normal activities. Currently, the impairment of a limb or the nervous system is evaluated with the Ashworth Scale which is a simple but neither objective nor accurate method.
For the efficacy of convalescent therapy, an existing course of treatment for rehabilitation is mostly dependant on a physiotherapist who artificially guides a patient's limb to move. In this regard, rehabilitation needs vast specialized manpower and medical costs. However, the existing methods for rehabilitation impose huge burdens on both patients and health care resources.
Some conventional rehabilitation devices which are operated by patients themselves are characteristic of guiding a convalescent's limb for rehabilitation; however, a convalescent has to take advantage of multiple devices for rehabilitation because each of these devices features a single movement path or exercise way. Moreover, these devices fail to evaluate real-time variations of limb functions objectively and adjust intensity of rehabilitation training as well as any movement path for a limb according to a convalescent's rehabilitation status. These drawbacks abate the efficacy of convalescent therapy and result in intervention of rehabilitation specialists.
It can be seen from literatures that conventional sensors such as torsion meters and velocity sensors had been installed on convalescents' limbs by some American and European medical technology research units in recent years to measure limb movement functions. However, some problems such as significant error or difficulty in usage attributed to the load effect of a sensor or a sensor which was difficultly fixed on a limb had occurred in these methods. In addition, errors existed in measurement data because the concept of mechanical impedance was not properly applied in those researches as shown in the published literatures. Against this background, there is still no proper instrument which is available to clinic applications.
With the previous descriptions summarized, it is a technical issue of persons skilled in the art to provide a rehabilitation device which needs not to install extra components on a convalescent's limb but accurately quantifies a convalescent's limb movement functions and satisfies a convalescent with multiple rehabilitation options and intensity for different adjustments based on updated rehabilitation status of a convalescent.